


constellation.

by hwallunar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cool, I agree with this, M/M, artist beomgyu, cute I think, soogyu, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallunar/pseuds/hwallunar
Summary: beomgyu likes painting on anything but a piece of paper.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 25





	constellation.

And he wasn’t sure how it went from a simple cuddle to the undressing of Soobin’s shirt; the item of clothing being gently swept off from his chest and over his head, the second he had approved to this.

‘This’ being the fad idea that had been at the back of Beomgyu’s mind for a while, only now being the moment perfect for it whilst the sunshine peeked through the semi-opaque skirts beneath the open curtains, filling their room with a reasonable amount of light. It felt refreshing.

The younger pushed his lover to lay down, onto his frontside, displaying the wide arrays of his back for his use: to paint onto it. He especially loved painting with acrylics or oils: thick paints which easily layered colours on top of another without difficulty. And Soobin? He had no idea about paints. He'd be fascinated at the idea that 'watercolours' needed water to be used.

It was comfy. Clambering on top of his boyfriend, most settled as he placed his legs on either side of him: straddled onto his lower back in hopes of not crushing the poor guy. In the other hand, Soobin was rather enjoying the warm press: not too harsh that it caused him the slightest discomfort, yet not too soft that it caused a tickling sense by him instead. He laid snug.

Snug, until the older jolted.

Beomgyu couldn't stop himself from jabbing his fingers into his side, especially while he was able to hold him down like this. He responded to the harsh wiggling around with another playful tickle, enjoying the other's sprawl beneath him as he tightened his legs around his waist to keep him intact, a light snicker sounded under his breath. But he was to begin painting soon, and before his boyfriend could do anything in response to his helplessness, he grabbed his paintbrush and plunged it into the palette, dragging the soaked hairs of paint down Soobin's back.

It caused him to shiver. Beomgyu let out another laugh, the brush twiddled between his fingers.

Soobin couldn't help his boyfriend's playful nature. But that was one of his best attributes, for him. He couldn't help enjoying it, too. The second stroke of the brush managing to send another shudder down his spine, clear to see Beomgyu's eagerness to continue painting.

He turned his head to rest on his cheek, rather eager to see what he'd paint for him anyway.

And Soobin's back.. he knew how insecure the male was. Freckled with scars and cute moles, it wasn't something he could help. Beomgyu wouldn't allow him to be insecure about something he couldn't help. He would even say he felt extremely lucky to be trusted to see the hidden extense of Soobin's body. He loved that he was allowed; he loved that he was the only one ever allowed.

In his eyes, his freckled skin was beautiful to him. It was hard to understand how someone could be so insecure, but that was up to him to decide, of course. To Beomgyu, the spots and scars reminded him of the stars. They scattered like the little balls of fire in a dark sky and it was the most precious thing to imagine.

He couldn't help himself, joining up each major scar from one place to another. It was ugly: the large strokes of paint and the random connections between each 'star', but Soobin was his own little constellation. And constellations help people navigate their way around, right? Soobin was his own little home, where he felt so safe.

And it was that moment Beomgyu felt his chest burst from the warmth he felt, just being with him. It was more than he'd ever thought he needed.


End file.
